


wow such drum

by galette



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galette/pseuds/galette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh aime sa batterie, mais leur amour durera-t-il jusqu'à mariage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l'amour fou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martinpecheur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinpecheur/gifts).



> Justine c'est pour toi bb

Josh entra dans la pièce.  
Tout était silencieux, seul le bruit de ses pas venait interrompre le son de ses propres pensées.  
Il se hâtait en direction de son seul amour: moi (non je déconne). Donc il allait vers sa batterie. Il s'assit et prit délicatement les baguettes entre ses doigts. Il les fit glisser lentement dans ses mains avant de mettre son casque et de commencer à jouer. Josh tapa d'abord doucement sur sa batterie comme pour la réveiller puis le rythme l'entrainant il se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et plus vite, tout son sang lui montait à la tête (et pas que if u know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) Puis dans un dernier souffle erratique il frappa une dernière fois la cymbale.  
Haletant, il se leva, regarda sa batterie tendrement puis sortit de la pièce non sans avoir laisser un dernier regard amoureux à sa bien aimée. 

 

MAIS ATTENTION MAJOR PLOT TWIST: Quelques minutes après la sortie de Josh, Tyler se glissa dans la pièce et entama le même rituel que Josh avait effectué peu avant lui 

JOSH DÉCOUVRIRA T IL CETTE TRAHISON ?????????????????????? LA SUITE UN JOUR PEUT-ÊTRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce truc avec tout mon coeur plz leave a kudos (parce qu'entre nous c'était génial) puis si vous voulez me passer le bonjour dans les commentaires bah vous faites ce que vous voulez parce qu'en fait je m'en fous un peu, j'ai seulement écrit cette fic car je fais un peu ce que je veux et que Justine voulait voir mon talent d'écriture. Aller bye les bitches <3


	2. la demande

Josh assit confortablement dans le canapé avait un oeil sur son téléphone et un oeil sur son épisode préféré de x files. Il ouvrit twitter pour checker les news. Dans ses notifications il y avait toujours les mêmes types de messages: les «c’est mon anniversaire répond stp», les questions chelous et les messages cochons (que je taperais pas ici parce que j’ai beau dire des trucs dégueu au fond je suis quelqu’un de bien merci) Parmi tous ces tweets un sortait du lot, c’était une photo (et non pas une dick pic) où on pouvait lire plusieurs questions. Celle qui retint particulièrement l’attention de Josh était celle demandant s’il était marié. La réponse aurait dû etre evidente: non.   
Mais depuis quelques temps il sentait que sa relation avec sa batterie avait évolué, muri en quelque sorte. Il se sentait près à passer un cap avec elle et décida de répondre sur un coup de tete. Il écrit «to my drums» et sentit son pouls s’accélérait lorsque qu’il cliqua le bouton reply. Une fois le tweet envoyait il sentit comme un poids s’enlevait de ses épaules et partit faire sa demande à sa bien aimée (parce que bon c’est mieux qu’elle soit au courant quand même).

Il entra dans la chambre de sa chérie et lui susurra des mots qu’elle seule put entendre attendant sa réponse avec impatience. La batterie ne répondit point, surement à cause de l’émotion, Josh prit donc ca pour un oui et embrassa vivement la caisse claire. Il est vrai que le mutisme de sa future femme etait ce qui l’avait séduit au premier abord: elle le laissait parler sans jamais l’interrompre et comprenait à quel point il avait besoin de ce silence. Cependant Josh savait la sortir de son silence quand il le fallait (aka pendant le sekce ;)))))) 

Tout heureux Josh se precipita annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami qui mangeait des tacos sur le canapé.  
«Tyler je viens de demander ma batterie en mariage! s’ecria Josh tout excité»  
Mais loin de la réaction de joie escomptée le visage de Tyler se décomposa et il sortit à toute vitesse de la piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais meme pas pourquoi j'ai fait une suite (en fait si c'est à cause de toi Laurine *glares at u*) donc bon enjoy


	3. La fin

Tyler ne revint que 3 heures plus tard. Il avait l'air épuisé et ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait longtemps pleuré. Sans dire un mot il passa devant Josh et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Josh était perplexe, pourquoi son ami se comportait-t-il ainsi ? Était-il déçu de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plutôt ? Bien-sûr que si tout cela avait été planifié il en aurait parlé à Tyler mais la décision a été prise sur un coup de tête.   
Pour se changer les idées Josh décida de préparer lui-même le dîner. Enfin, préparer, plutôt appeler la pizzeria et commander la pizza préférée de Tyler. 

10 minutes plus tard la porte sonna. Josh remercia le livreur et s'empressa d'apporter le dîner à Tyler. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami pour la trouver vide. Où pouvait bien se trouver Tyler ? Josh décida d'aller dans la salle de musique pour demander à sa bien-aimée si elle l'avait vu passé.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la pièce il entendit des cris venant de l'intérieur. Il entrouvrit la porte de la salle et y découvrit un Tyler en pleurs hurlant sur sa batterie: "COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? JE CROYAIS QUE TU N'AIMAIS QUE MOI"   
Josh fit tomber le carton encore chaud qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et se rua entre la batterie et son ami.   
"-De quoi parles-tu Tyler? demanda Josh ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre  
-Pourquoi l'as tu demandé en mariage ? Tu as ruiné notre amour !" s'exclama Tyler avant de se jeter sur Josh

Ne s'attendant pas à ça il se prit le poing de son meilleur ami en plein ventre. A bout de souffle il essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son ami en l'encerclant de ses bras mais Tyler ne se laissait pas faire déchaînant toute sa rage sur le visage de Josh. Toujours positionner entre son ami et la batterie Josh tentait de rester debout mais ses côtés lui faisaient affreusement mal et il était à peu près sûr que son nez était cassé. Soudain Tyler le poussa violemment en arrière.   
Josh tomba dans un horrible fracas. Il y eu un grand silence puis il réalisa avec horreur que dans sa chute il s'était écrasé contre sa future femme. 

Horrifié Josh se leva et aperçut un énorme trou crevant la grosse caisse de sa bien-aimée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires et kudos je suis trop émue xoxo


End file.
